ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Race Rock Lighthouse
Race Rock Lighthouse is the fourth episode of the first season of Ghost Hunters. Synopsis The U.S. Coast Guard recruits Jason and Grant to investigate an allegedly haunted lighthouse.https://www.tvguide.com/tvshows/ghost-hunters/episodes-season-1/191528/ Site The lighthouse was constructed in 1878 after seven years of building the foundation with a total constructed cost of $278,716https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Race_Rock_Light at the time. The lighthouse is situated in a whirlpool with strong waters, and there's 8 boat shipwrecks on the rocks. At first a keeper was assigned to and lived in the lighthouse until it became fully automated by the Coast Guard in 1978. It is currently owned by the New London Maritime Society Investigation The U.S. Coast Guard has asked TAPS to investigate the Race Rock Lighthouse in Long Island Sound, off the coast of New London, Conn. Built in 1878, the now fully automated lighthouse is reputed to be haunted by the lighthouse keepers who once lived there. Senior Chief Boatswain's Mate J. Nolda, who made the call, wants to disprove the lighthouse is haunted to calm those who have to enter the lighthouse for operation checks. Jason and Grant invite investigators Andy Andrews and Heather Drolet to get their special insight on the case. The team is escorted there by Coast Guard boat for the tour. Members of the Coast Guard describe a sense of eeriness when coming in and working. One instance was when two unfazed men sitting and watching TV heard water running where the showers were once, a curtain rustling and footsteps going up. Andy follows an EMF reading up the spiral staircase, the first of many instances of energy spikes on and near the spiral staircase, which includes Heather divining energy with her dowsing rods. Grant takes a folding chair and camps out in the lighthouse attic, hoping to catch some EVPs. During the night, a flair is lit and the Coast Guard on duty with the team saves two men whom been stranded in their boat for five hours, bringing them up to the lighthouse. Results Back at TAPS headquarters, Andy and Brian Harnois present their findings to Jason and Grant. Brian and Andy believe that a mist was gradually being thicker as it passed a doorway, but Grant can't see it. The orbs picked up by the infrared cameras can be explained by fog, dust and other natural phenomena. What can't be explained is what a camera recorded in the attic: Grant gets up and leaves through the only door. Minutes later, his chair abruptly moves on its own twice. As hard as it is for Jason to admit it, he and Grant report to U.S. Coast Guard Senior Chief Boatswain's Mate J. Nolda and Boatswain's First Mate Peter Jennings that the lighthouse indeed does appear to be haunted. Investigators * Andy Andrews - Investigator * Heather Drolet - Pagan / Wiccan Trivia *The investigation was, according to Jason, the hardest they've done thus far due to being no electricity or facilities and utilities for them to use. *Jason brought his fishing pole and made it clear he intended to fish around the waters, which he did. References Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes